Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters
Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters is a what-if DEATH BATTLE! made by SanicSpeedStyle42x. This is his first one. Description Two red wearing, flame punching and friendly rivals to the main characters will duke it out to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Friendly Rivals, they can be either friend or foe and these two will see which one of them is the best. Boomstick: Knuckles The Echidna, Master Emerald Guardian and friendly rival to Sonic The Hedgehog. Wiz: And Ken Masters, Student of Gouken and friendly rival to Ryu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would, a Death Battle! Knuckles The Echidna Wiz: Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald and punching powerhouse, he is surely one of the strongest characters in the Sonic Universe. Boomstick: As the final descendant of the Knuckles Clan, his main job is to protect the family jewel. But one day Dr. Eggman tricked into thinking that Sonic and Tails were after the rock. Wiz: Knuckles then left to stop them while Eggman swiped the gem for himself. Anyway Sonic then put sense into Knuckles and they got the emerald back while forming a tense bromance. Boomstick: Anyway Old Red Rat can harness the Master Emerald's energy with his bond. How the hell does that work? I'm clueless. Wiz: Knuckles is very skilled in martial arts, punching and digging, and with the attachabe Shovel Claw he can dig through almost anything. Speaking of which Knuckles' punches are so extreme they can create a huge explosion by igniting hydrogen throughout the air. Boomstick: He ripped off DK! Wiz: Nope. Sonic Battle was released a year and 12 days before DK: Jungle Beat Boomstick: Knuckles can also wield two twin blades that can be trown like boomerangs and use hyper-go-on energy to use three types of wisps forms. Wiz: Cyan Lazer, allowing Knuckles to rocket foward. Boomstick: Yellow Drill, a digging wisp that can also be used underwater. Wiz: And Indigo Asteroid, a wisp that can destroy almost anything. Boomstick: Knuckles is incredible at speed and power being able to destroy solid metal. He also has a special form called Hyper Knuckles. Knux becomes stronger, faster, is able to fly and is freaking pink! Wiz: He has rode missiles like skateboards, threw a giant robot without breaking a sweat and even punched the moon so hard it moved back when it was out of orbit. Boomstick: But he has one weakness: his brain. Wiz: Knuckles can't tell left from right, get's tricked by Eggman daily and is overall just idiotic. Boomstick: But his fists can trigger a volcanic eruption! Wiz: But no matter what, Knuckles is ready for anything Knuckles: You can call him Knuckles and unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. Knuckles defeats Rouge in Sonic Battle. Knuckles: Stone Fists! Ken Masters Wiz: As a child, Ken Masters was a spoiled one. Boomstick: Until his parents sent him off to train with the mysterious Gouken and found a friendy rival, Ryu. The two learned the Assassin's Fist fighting style. Wiz: At the age of 23, Ken and Ryu were sent off by Gouken to travel the world and become stronger. After winning the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, Ken returned to Gouken to tell him all about it. Boomstick: Only to find him dead from his brother Akuma. Ken then attacked him only to be defeated in one shot. Wiz: He also met a female named Eliza, they got married, had a son named Mel and lived together peacefully. Boomstick: Ken has many attacks, including his trademark Shoryuken, the Hadouken and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. He also made the Shinryuken, Shippu Jinraikyaku and Shoryureppa. Wiz: He also has one final form up his non real sleeve. When he absorbed so much Orochi energy, Ken became Violent Ken. Boomstick: Now we're talking! Wiz: In this form, Ken is extremely dangerous. He's faster, stronger, and more durable. Boomstick: He's defeated Ryu multiple times and that guy can survived being impaled! Wiz: Ken is very overconfident and cocky and it can sometimes leave him wide open. Boomstick: But when Ken unleashes his true power, don't get in his way Ken: Come On! Let's Turn Up The Heat! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Intro Knuckles The Echidna ''was relaxing on Angel Island with the Master Emerald in it's shrine. ''Ken Masters ''walked by and saw Knuckles thinking that he was strong. Ken then tried to punch Knux but he dodged. Knuckles: Are you here to steal the Master Emerald ? Ken: No! I've come to beat you! Knuckles: What are yo- Ken: Shut up and fight! Knuckles: (He sure is quite overconfident. Time to wipe that smirk off his face.) They both get ready to fight. Fight ' FIGHT!' Ken throws 3 Hadoukens but Knuckles was able to dodge all of them and go in for the the attack striking with many punches finishing the combo off with a explosive punch. Ken then decided to stay back and kept firing Hadoukens at Knux but dodged all but the last one as Ken went in for the combo attacking with many Shoryukens and Tatsumaki Senpukyakus. finishing with a Shippu Jinryakyaku kicking Knux away into a tree. Knuckles: Oh No! Knuckles then dug underground as Ken looked for him. Ken: Come Out! Knuckles: Fine! As Knux hit Ken from behind and went underground again, Ken was stunned. Knuckles kept coming from underground attacking Ken then he found himself trapped by Knuckles running in circles around him creating a hole as Ken fell to a island as Knux landed with Galatine (two swords) in his hands. Knuckles: Gail Meteor! Knuckles threw the blades at Ken who got hit by one and grabbed the other then throwing the blade at the other one splitting both of them. Ken then runs at Knux while Knuckles used the Cyan Wisp. Knuckles: Lazer! Knuckles blitz like a jet moving too fast for Ken to see. Ken: I.. Something then made Ken's hair turn white. Ken: Will kill! Ken is now Violent Ken. He then grabbed Knux and attacked with Guren Senpukyaku followed by Shoryureppa ending with Shinryuken. Knux was sent into the ocean. Violent Ken: It's over.. for you! Suddenly, a light came from the ocean as a pink Knuckles emerged from the sea. Knuckles: Now you're pressed the hyper button! Knuckles is now Hyper Knuckles. Knuckles landed a huge combo on Violent Ken then punched him to a wall. Hyper Knux was ready to finish him off but Violent Ken came and sent him back. Violent Ken: Let's end it! Hyper Knuckles: I couldn't agree more! They both ran at each other with full power and clashed causing the island to blow into bits as both fighters returned to normal. Knuckles then grabbed onto Ken and infinitely jumped into space letting him go and punching him as Ken hit him with enough power sending him to Angel Island as Knux hit the ground seeing Ken come down. Knux then dug underground as Ken came down and landed. Knux then grabbed 3 huge rocks and threw them as Ken breaks then uses some of the Master Emerald's energy to trip Ken and punch a huge hole into Ken's body then punching his head off before sending his body into the ocean except for his black belt putting it around his head heading back to the Master Emerald. Knuckles: Well, he was a good fighter! '''K.O.' * Knuckles is sleeping near the Master Emerald again * Ken's body and head floats on the ocean's surface Results Boomstick: That.. was awesome! Wiz: While Ken was able to keep up with Knuckles, he did not stand a chance when Hyper Knuckles kicked in. Boomstick: Hell, not even Violent Ken could save himself! Also while Ken can beat a guy who can be impaled, Knuckles can beat many stronger foes. Wiz: Knuckles also has the Infinite Jump which Ken could not be able to counter. Boomstick: I bet Ken felt that punch "hole." Wiz: The winner is Knuckles The Echidna. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant